


breathless

by bimble



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just mindless fluff, minimal dialogue with more focus on actions and feelings or sumn, this is all because of the genie music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimble/pseuds/bimble
Summary: Warmth. It's all Sungyoon felt in his embrace. And with Daeyeol's overwhelming presence surrounding him, he found it increasingly difficult to breathe.





	breathless

Their short vacation to the ski lodge was drawing to an end and the members were starting to wind down for the night. After Genie's successful run, the CEO granted them a 3-day trip to relax and celebrate together after Youngtaek expressed his wishes at their showcase at the beginning of promotions.

Instead of sleeping in their own designated rooms in their cabin however, everyone helped out to set up thick blankets and pillows on the floor of the living room so they could all spend the night together after Bomin practically begged them ("We live together but we've never really had the big sleepover experience! Please, just to celebrate the end of promotions" and everyone was sold).

After laying everything down, the members took their spots under the blankets and fooled around for a bit, wrestling and playing with each other. Jaehyun took a pillow and hit Jibeom with it for no apparent reason, leading to a small-scale pillow fight that got even Donghyun and Joochan involved.

Meanwhile, Daeyeol went over to their manager's cabin to discuss how the morning after is going to play out for their travel back home. Sungyoon, allowing the others to have their fun, went into their individual rooms to make sure everyone already had everything packed and ready to go for tomorrow.

As he cleaned up, he could hear the rest of the members starting to quiet down and eventually settling for sleep from the room. 

After packing the last of their belongings, he sat on the empty bed for a little while debating what to do next. He wanted to wait for Daeyeol to come back so he wouldn't go to sleep alone, but then again his body was tired, his head was starting to ache, and sleep was slowly getting into his eyes. It's been a long day and his body was pretty much screaming at him to get some rest. Maybe he'll just go lie down and wait for him, he thought.

Sungyoon put all their luggage in the corner of the room and made his way out to the living room. They had already turned off the lights, leaving on the lamp sitting on the table. He scanned the makeshift bed for a spot to take and settled for the spot near the edge beside Joochan. He went under the covers and kept his back to Joochan and faced the door in case he could catch Daeyeol walking in. 

He rested his head on his arm and his eyes were fighting back from falling asleep altogether. Just as Sungyoon shut his eyes and was about to doze off completely, he heard the light click of the door and the soft squeak of the door hinges as Daeyeol opened the door slowly, probably refraining from waking up the other members.

At this point Sungyoon was too tired to open his eyes or even acknowledge Daeyeol presence. They've been out in the cold skiing and snowboarding for the better part of the day and his body muscles were starting to ache, so he continued to try and fall asleep.

He could still hear Daeyeol carefully taking off his shoes and shuffling around and entering a room to get ready to go to bed. Soon, he heard him approaching their sleeping area and stopped right at the edge for a while, as if he was looking for an open spot for him to sleep. 

Suddenly, Sungyoon felt the blanket lifting from his front side as Daeyeol crawled into the spot beside him.

He could feel Daeyeol's body heat radiating on him, and he could tell he was facing him from from the sharp exhale he let out after settling in.

Sungyoon wouldn't dare open his eyes anymore. He could tell how close Daeyeol was, especially since there really wasn't much room left beside him in the first place. He would also be lying if he said he never felt anything for his long-time member; 6 years of experiencing ups and downs together while encouraging and bringing each other up and leading the younger trainees would tend to do that.

Daeyeol's breaths started to even and Sungyoon grew more and more conscious of how he was acting, trying to breathe normally even though his heartbeat was starting to pick up. Sleep had already escaped him.

They stayed that way until Sungyoon assumed Daeyeol had fallen asleep.

He was about to open his eyes to check when Daeyeol inched slightly closer, raised his hand, and Sungyoon felt his fingers brush against his fringe.

It was a delicate touch to move his hair out of his eyes and his fingers hadn't even touched his forehead, but Sungyoon had difficulty keeping his composure.

He suddenly found himself wrapped in Daeyeol's arms- quite tightly in fact- and he stopped breathing for a split second.

Their bodies were pressed together, and Daeyeol was warm and ever so comforting. Since he was hugging him so tight, Sungyoon could feel their breaths, the uneven rise and fall of their chests, and how Daeyeol's heart would beat right after his.

With his face practically buried in Daeyeol's chest and his head still resting on his arm, Sungyoon found it increasingly hard to breathe. Though it may also be because of the overwhelming presence of his big-time crush surrounding him.

He felt Daeyeol's head moving above his and heard him whisper, "Thank you for all your help, Sungyoon-ah," into his hair.

Their ski trip, as much as it was fun and a great way to get away from practice for a while, was a lot of work to plan and execute properly especially since they had so many members to pay mind to. Sungyoon never hesitated to help Daeyeol out whenever the members required his leadership throughout the trip. It was the least he could do after he's led them so well and without complaint thus far.

 Just as Sungyoon was starting to feel comfortable in the embrace, he felt Daeyeol's hand which was initially on his back move to the back of his head to intertwine his fingers with his own. He could barely take the effect Daeyeol's actions had on him. His heart was beating a bit too fast he wouldn't be surprised if Daeyeol noticed and knew he was awake.

Ultimately, he took in a deep, warm breath in an attempt to calm his heart, which was proving to be more difficult as Daeyeol lightly played with his fingers, stroking them with his.

Sungyoon stirred slightly, which caused Daeyeol to let go of his hands and unwrap his arms around him. He felt the cold air replacing Daeyeol's warmth and immediately regret moving in his feigned sleep.

"Good night Sungyoon," he heard him say and followed with a soft kiss on his hair. He then felt him shift to lay on his other side, with his back now facing Sungyoon.

After a moment, he finally opened his eyes and watched Daeyeol's back slowly rise and fall in the dim light as he fell asleep. He let out a smile and moved towards him ever so slightly to keep even the smallest contact with Daeyeol. 

Sungyoon shut his eyes and smiled, letting his breath return back to normal and fell asleep with the thought of the most comforting embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> cheers ^^


End file.
